shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jenzo la Rue/Personality and Relationships
Personality Jenzo is serious and calm, often imitating and following the orders of Rostro the most. He is also a firm man, who has a certain beliefs and stick to them. Jenzo has the up most sense of respect for most, however he often does addresses others as Sir. Because it seemed from all of his time spent with Rostro he is like a general's subordinate, he follows orders. But he has shown to lose himself in battle and have arrogant in his gestures. He also has a belief that the longarm tribe shouldn't have been sold into slavery and he often addresses them as his brotheren. But one odd thing about Jenzo is that he is a big worry wort and a bit of an OCD because of his own time with Rostro. Jenzo often does seem to worry if plans will turn out alright or not, so he often keeps that in the back of his mind. Rarely shows this to anybody, also Jenzo can sometimes be easily shocked by others. If he gets ahead of himself and thinks of his opponents are finished and then they release some kind of power. Jenzo might often turn tail and run, using something as a decoy even if it is killing a child or such. He does seem to value his life and doesn't wish to lose. Relationships Crew Among the crew he has given them respect, but since he is an extreme worry wort he often does think the worse case for many of its members. So he often will make sure that everything is on track and everything and everyone is in working order. Often even stepping into battles with the crew members and helping them out. Of course most don't mind but only a few will say that he is interrupting their fight. However, Jenzo will reply to them and say "Everything must go according to plan", that become his catchphrase. Samhain D. Meido Jenzo seems to be on board with Samhain's plan but he doesn't really seem to have a care for him. Only worried about Rostro and making sure that he will have a place in the New Halloween Era, so nothing more has been revealed about their relationship. Only that if Samhain's fight isn't going according to plan Jenzo will step in and help him. Rostro Cráneo Jenzo is Rostro's right hand and basically worships the ground he walks on. Jenzo does as ordered by Rostro to the letter and a sick joke between some of the marines is that Jenzo is Rostro's dog. Of course Rostro sees Jenzo as a very powerful ally and a loyal to man to the Halloween crew and the Kuda Spawn Army, thus why he he made him second in command of the army. Skeleton Division Among the Skeleton Division members, since they have been together for years now. They have respect for each other and for Jenzo, so high that they do praise him as a good leader when Rostro is missing. All of the members do fellow him when Rostro isn't around or when they have been assigned to do so. Others Scratchman Apoo Jenzo seems to have some kind of relationship with Apoo since both of them are form the longarm tribe. Jenzo has often given a sense of respect to Apoo because he is "one of his brothern", which often Jenzo addresses Apoo as brother. Apoo on the other hand sees that Jenzo is clearly an evil man and does see some kind of bloodlust in him. So at this moment their relationship is on thin ice as observant by one of the On Air Pirates members. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages